


Home for the Holidays

by Firecracker (Firecracker907)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Circle kids, Coming home for the holidays, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, M/M, Modern AU, Rosethorn doesn't have time for this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecracker907/pseuds/Firecracker
Summary: After a year of being apart, the whole family is finally all together for the Christmas holidays. They're all looking forward to a relaxed vacation, but it looks like things can never be that simple...





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Circle of Magic books, and there's not a whole lot out there for this fandom, so I wanted to contribute something. I'm not sure how long this will be, maybe a few chapters.
> 
> None of these characters aren't mine, except for any original characters I add to the story.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like the story!

Briar leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes and trying to block out the light shining through the train window. He ignored the screaming of the baby sitting in his mother’s lap across the aisle, and tried his best to fall asleep. Unfortunately, when he really needed the sleep, of course, it was impossible. For fuck’s sake, Briar had been on the road for twelve hours today. Didn’t he deserve a fucking break? Someone clearing their throat loudly interrupted his angry thoughts. He cracked one eye open, and it took all of his willpower to not roll his eyes when he saw the offended expression on the woman’s face. “Excuse me? Do you mind moving your bag?” Briar forced a polite smile and stuffed his bag further in the corner, even though it wasn’t even touching her. “Sorry.” He said shortly before leaning against the window again. “Don’t worry about it.” The woman said, in the same fake polite tone Briar had used. “So, you going home for the holidays?” It seemed she was determined to have a conversation to make up for her rudeness. ‘Well fuck me.’ Briar thought darkly. ‘I thought Sandry was the only one who wants to have conversations when folks are trying to sleep.’ He sighed inwardly and turned to his neighbor. “Yeah, pretty much.” He said. “Oh, I bet your parents are going to be thrilled to see you!” She gushed, as if that made up for the awkward question. “How long have you been away from home?” “Two years.” Briar replied. “I couldn’t take time off work to come for Christmas last year, so my moms came to visit me right after Thanksgiving.” Her smile faded a bit at those words, but then she brightened up, probably thinking she had heard him wrong. “That was nice of her! Did your father stay home, then?” What fucking business was it of hers? Briar actually did roll his eyes, then. “No. Both of my moms came to visit me. I don’t have a dad.” No longer willing to entertain a conversation with this homophobic woman any longer, he turned towards the window again, closing his eyes and trying to catch a nap before they reached the city. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daja sighed as she hung up the phone. It seemed all Rizu wanted these days was for Daja to do whatever she wanted. Well, screw that. Daja hadn’t been home in six months, and she was going home for Christmas to see her family, whether or not her girlfriend wanted to go spend the holiday on the beach. The last few months had definitely been hard; with Daja working ten-hour days at the workshop and Rizu working the graveyard shift at her bodyguard gig, they hardly saw each other. She understood that Rizu wanted a chance to reconnect, just the two of them, but Daja hadn’t been able to visit home since early June, and she hadn’t seen Briar since the Christmas before last. Rizu could come, or she could give the cold shoulder and go off on her own to some sunny beach somewhere. For fuck’s sake, could she never just be happy? Daja sighed again as she looked out of the plane window at the landing strip. In just four hours, she could be home for dinner, together with her siblings and their moms and uncles. She couldn’t wait.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sandry walked away from the baggage claim, scanning the crowd of people by the doors. She dragged her bag behind her, wishing not for the first time that she had just taken the time to buy a freaking roller suitcase. Maybe she could get one before the trip back to Oslo. Her train of thought was interrupted as she spotted a young woman with wild red curls sitting on her own suitcase, her nose buried in a book. “Tris!” Sandry shouted, not caring at the weird looks she was getting from the other passengers. “Tris!” Tris looked up from her book, and smiled when she saw Sandry running toward her. Sandry threw her bag on the floor next to Tris’s, and practically threw herself at her sister. Tris groaned good-naturedly, but returned the hug. “It’s been so long!” Sandry said, her heart bursting with happiness. “I’ve practically had to complain to myself, I missed your griping so much.” “Funny.” Tris said, rolling her eyes. “I sure haven’t missed your chattering my ear off.” Sandry only squeezed her surly sister tighter, hearing the unspoken message: I missed you too. Sandry stepped back, grinning so much it felt like her face was going to split in two. “Where’s Daja? Thought she was coming by plane as well?” “Yeah, her flight’s coming in an hour. She told me she’d meet us at the house for dinner, like Briar.” “Okay.” Sandry replied, disappointed that she’d have to wait a few hours to see her other siblings, but relieved that she was finally going home. Tris put her book away in her backpack and the girls grabbed their bags, heading for the bus station. They took the bus to the stop nearest their house, and then walked the three blocks to 32 Discipline Road, much to Tris’s annoyance. “You know there’s like, Ubers and shit that we can take. I have the app on my phone and everything.” “It’s faster to walk there then sit here and wait for a car.” Sandry retorted. “Besides, don’t you want to be home sooner? I can’t wait another minute.” Tris rolled her eyes but acquiesced, pulling her suitcase behind her and trying to keep up with Sandry. They turned the last corner, and there it was. At the end of the street, the two story blue house with chipped paint and a garden taking up every inch of available front yard space. A clothesline was strung between the two oak trees at the side of the house, the brightly colored kids’ clothes of all shapes and sizes fluttering in the breeze. Tris and Sandry walked up the front steps, dragging their bags behind them to sit on the porch. Sandry knocked on the door, her stomach a whirlwind of excitement and slight nervousness. There was a few moments pause before the girls heard footsteps, and then the front door swung open. “Rosie, they’re here!” Lark called behind her as she pushed the screen door open. Sandry threw herself at her mom, burying her nose in her collarbone and breathing in the comforting smell of wool and lavender. She felt Tris move closer behind her, before joining the group hug. Lark laughed and kissed Sandry’s cheek, and then Tris’s, hugging them tightly. More footsteps came to the door, and then Sandry heard her other mother’s gruff voice proclaim, “So you’re finally here then.” Sandry extricated herself from Lark and ran at Rosethorn, pushing her back a bit in her enthusiasm. Rosethorn chuckled, and tousled Sandry’s hair fondly. “Been too long, kiddo.” “Definitely.” That was Tris, who had come to hug Rosethorn as well. Lark came in and wrapped her arms around all of them, kissing the top of Tris’s head with an affectionate smile. They stayed that way for a few precious seconds, before they heard indignant squabbling as the younger kids approached. “I get to see them first, I’m oldest!” Evvy proclaimed, pushing Comas and Glaki out of the way. “All right, settle down, settle down.” Lark said, letting go of the girls and Rosethorn to turn to the other kids. “You’ll all get a chance to get hugs.” “When are Briar and Daja coming?” Glaki asked, wrapping her arms around Tris’s legs and looking up with a smile. “Soon. In time for dinner, they said.” Tris responded, lifting Glaki up onto her hip. Sandry hugged Evvy and Comas, kissed Glaki’s cheek, and then allowed herself to be ushered in by Lark. Tris and Rosethorn followed, and they all sat down at the kitchen table, Glaki on Tris’s lap and Evvy and Comas fighting over who got to sit next to Sandry. After a few minutes of bickering, the issue was finally resolved by Rosethorn, who threatened to hang them all in the well if they didn’t behave. “Too bad, we don’t even have a well.” Evvy said, sticking her tongue out at her mom. Rosethorn rolled her eyes and brandished the soup spoon in her direction. “It was a figure of speech, smartass.” “Rosie!” Lark admonished as the other kids all oohed loudly. “Swear jar! Swear jar!” Glaki chanted, the other kids joining in with glee. “Swear jar! Swear jar!” Rosethorn sighed, rolling her eyes so hard it looked painful. She walked over to the glass jar sitting on the counter, and painstakingly slowly took a dollar out of her pocket and put it in the jar. “Better?” She asked sarcastically, holding up the jar for the kids’ approval. “Very good, love.” Lark said, grinning as the kids cheered. Sandry was smiling so much it hurt; it was just so good to be home.


End file.
